Misunderstandings
by hpalabay
Summary: Bard wanted to show Finny something which caught Ciel's interest. "Whoa! That's huge!". What exactly is Bard showing Finny and what led Ciel to think that the two were doing something suspicious in the storage room?


_So still, like always, I hope you guys enjoy my oneshot of Kuroshitsuji with Ciel, Finny, Bard and Sebastian. Also PLEASE give me suggestions on how I can improve my writing styles or you could just leave a comment if you want I'd really appreciate it. THANK YOU!_

_-o-o -o-o-o-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga and the characters. But always do remember that I, together with my friend for giving this idea, only own the storyline and the idea. Thank You!**

**READ and ENJOY! PLEASE READ TILL THE END!**

-o-o -o-o-o-

Misunderstandings 

Ciel happened to pass by when he saw Bard and Finny talking.

"Hey, Finny. Wanna see something interesting?" Bard smirked. Finny's smile widened looking at Bard excitedly, "Sure!".

Both of them went inside the storage room closing the door behind them. This caught Ciel's interest wondering what Bard has to show Finny. He approached the door and started eavesdropping on their conversations.

"Wait, I'll just remove this." Bard said.

"You're taking it off?"

"Yeah, what else should I do with it?...ziiip..."

"Was that a zipper?" Ciel asked himself as pressed his ear closer to the door trying to listen more.

"Ah, here it is!" Bard said.

"Whoa! That's huge!"

"See I told ya! And it's long too."

Ciel suddenly thought of something which made him blushed as he imagined what Bard was showing Finny at the other side of the door.

"Hey, Bard, wanna see something too?" Finny said.

"Yeah."

"Wait...Ah, here."

"Wow. That's cool! It's kinda erected already."Bard said loudly.

"When you squeeze it up and down like this, something sticky comes out." Finny explained.

Ciel's blush darkened, "What are they doing?" he thought.

"Bard, can I touch yours?" Finny excitedly said.

"No, don't touch my birdie!" Bard declined.

"Aw...Ah! I know, I'll let you touch mine if I touch yours."

"Okay, fine. Here."

"Uwaah! It's soft." Finny said.

"Hey, Finny can I touch yours now?"

"Yeah, sure. But don't squeeze it too hard."

"What the heck are they touching?...Are they touching their...?" Ciel's thoughts trailed off.

"OH MY GOSH! That thing came out!"

"It's all sticky!"

Ciel couldn't take his curiosity any longer. He opened the door shouting, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"It's the young master!" Finny exclaimed.

"What the heck is this?" Ciel said eying the mess made in the room.

On the table was a quiet and elegant bird (probably trained) in a cage, a cover for the cage (with zipper) and a big silkworm. The silkworm was covered with its liquid silk (that looks like semen) which had dripped on the floor.

"Move that to another room." Ciel ordered. Bard and Finny immediately obeyed and carried the things to another room. After a while Bard and Finny came back. Ciel was about to say something when Sebastian came calling Ciel.

"Young master, you need to take you less-", Sebastian cut off as he saw the mess, "I didn't know you participate in threesomes..." Sebastian said mistaking the mess for something else.

Ciel groaned feeling his head ache as a lot of misunderstandings have happened in a short period of time. 

-The End (hpalabay)

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= 

- I'M REALLY SORRY IF THERE IS NO SINGLE LINE BREAKS, IT REALLY WON'T WORK! x_x I ALREADY USED MICROSOFT WORD, NOTEPAD AND OPENOFFICE NOTHING REALLY WORKS! PLEASE HELP ME! 

_My friend, Danielle, gave me this idea together with the storyline. I really didn't do much except to think of an anime or manga that would fit the story. Well, she did agree with me editing and adding more stuffs into it. _

_****Inspired by the song: "Don't touch my Birdie" by Parokya ni Edgar ( a famous Filipino band in the Philippines)_

_To Everyone,_

_ Thank you so much for your reviews, feedbacks, comments, suggestion, etc. I really appreciate all yours comments,etc. (If you will/could/would like to give comments or whatsoever) and I really do promise to improve my writings. But for now I'm still trying to put 50/50 attention to doing fan fiction and studying._

_- Hannah Palabay (hpalabay)_

_-Thank you EVERYONE!_


End file.
